RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for Adminship/The.draziw/Bcrat
The.draziw The incidents of nearly 4 months ago rendered the community without a B'crat. The majority of the administrative staff have declared themselves retired or severely inactive, with the exception of me. Excel and MinigameGod are both inactive. The two administrators Zerouh&Tri who had acted for "the betterment of the community" and rendered the community without a B'crat have not logged in or made an edit in months (Since the whole drama happened and Wiki had to step in. Today alone there were 2 pages vandalized and no frequent users could be given Rollback rights because we have no B'Crat. There have been needs to rank bots to bots. Allow Rollback privileges to frequent users, I also think there is a need to demote many of the sysop team who have not edited or even logged in for quite a while. As we saw, an inactive account retaining special privileges can wreck havoc on our community if that account returns and starts making waves. There should be at least one active B'crat to deal with the ranking of editor's accounts as needed. Active accounts SHOULD have rollback privileges, and if any editor is showing initiative, an RfA should be quickly drafted and Sysop privileges made to help return this wiki to a state of higher activity. To this end, I nominate myself for B'crat status. I accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my tools because I realize that this is a serious offense. If the community finds that I have done so, my tools will be revoked, and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, 18:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC). Questions for the nominee 1. What administrative work do you intend to take part in? 2. What are your best contributions to the RuneScape Wiki, and why? 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? The.draziw Additional questions (asked by the community if necessary) Discussion Support - As Nominee. 16:18, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Support - 06:07, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - MsKonnan10 (talk) 07:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Vodka B (talk) 10:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Sirapyro (talk) 10:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Miss Alaska (talk) 10:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Lyzbth517 (talk) 11:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Iskh (talk) 11:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Cireon (talk) 13:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Ebram72 (talk) 14:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Tohtli (talk) 14:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Viye (talk) 18:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Support - Earth271072 (talk) 16:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) These are not legitimate supports since most have 10- edits. I'll be a sport and Support though. [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 02:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC)